Flavors of Christmas
by armybro8
Summary: Egoist. We never saw what happened on Christmas Eve for the Egoists in Volume 9, Act 13...so I bring it to you.


**I've been wanting to do this for a while, but I figured a few days before Christmas would be the perfect time to write and post it.**

**Remember that little Egoist cameo in Junjo Romantica Volume 9, Romantica Act 13? Well, we saw what happened with the Romantica couple that night. But what about Nowaki and Hiroki? Akihiko totally opened a jar of worms and we're just supposed to guess what happened with them!? (Then again, it's pretty easy to guess what happened, but I really wish Nakamura-sensei would have written their part as well…*angry there wasn't any Egoist chapter in Volume 9 or 11*)**

**Anyway, I wrote a continuation to their part. :) Hopefully I wrote them realistically drunk. But I don't know how people act when they're drunk, so I basically just winged it based on what I've seen in movies. I apologize ahead of time of the lack of drunken description on Nowaki's part, but I wanted him to be more aware while watching Hiroki get drunk so he could enjoy it more.**

**Psh. This is one long-ass sex scene. It took me all freaking day to write. But I thoroughly enjoy long-ass sex scenes, so I hope the rest of you do, too. :) **

**ENJOY! **

---

Hiroki was partially zoned out, just concentrating on step after step towards home when a familiar, cool voice broke his reverie.

"Hey."

He stopped and turned abruptly, eyes narrowing as they fell on his childhood friend, who was smoking out in front of the market. He slipped his hand out of Nowaki's and clenched both fists without thinking. "What?! Akihiko?! What are you doing here?!"

"Right back at you. I'm waiting for a friend to finish shopping."

"Ah. I see. I was just on my way home from _**work.**_" Hiroki stood a step backwards and raised his arms, trying to hide his much taller boyfriend behind them. _I can't hide, but I'll hide him!_

Nowaki quickly sidestepped Hiroki and walked over to Akihiko. He smiled as he spoke to him. "Good evening, Usami-sensei. Thank you for always taking care of my Hiro-san."

Hiroki's eyes widened and his back stiffened. "Who're you calling 'yours'?!"

Akihiko gave a small nod. "Indeed. Same to you."

Hiroki quickly grabbed Nowaki's arm and started pulling him away from Akihiko. "See you!" He shouted back to his friend, not bothering to turn around and face him. "Don't catch a cold!"

"Hiroki, wait."

Hiroki stopped and turned, frowning.

"Don't drink too much tonight. I know how loose your tongue can get." Akihiko warned, his lit cigarette still dangling from his lips as he spoke.

Hiroki's brow furrowed. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Akihiko sighed and closed his eyes, lowering his head toward the ground. "Nothing."

Hiroki turned around again and walked off, not giving the subject any further thought. Nowaki stared at his lover's childhood friend for a moment before turning around and realizing Hiroki had already walked off. He ran to catch up to him. "Hiro-san?"

"What?"

Nowaki tried grabbing Hiroki's hand again so that they could walk hand in hand, like they were before running into Akihiko. "I never knew you talked a lot when you were drunk."

"How was I supposed to know that?"

"Right…" Nowaki looked down at his feet as they strolled. "…so how about we test it out?"

Hiroki looked over to him sharply. "…hey. What's going through that thick head of yours?"

Nowaki looked up as they turned a corner and shrugged his shoulders. "Just you."

"No! I meant, what dirty things are you thinking about?"

"Oh." He looked over to Hiroki and smiled. "Well, they involve you too, Hiro-san." Ah, Hiroki was so cute when he was embarrassed and flushed.

Hiroki managed to take an awkward left-handed punch at Nowaki's bicep. "I'm being serious!"

Nowaki didn't appear to be shaken by the weak punch. "I am, too. I'd like to have a couple of drinks with Hiro-san."

Hiroki brought his palm to his forehead. "…Fine. Let's go back to the market and pick up some sake before they close. I forgot something anyway."

Nowaki's smile widened. "Alright!"

They turned around and returned to the market.

**Queen's Kumaya Market**

As they walked inside, Hiroki handed Nowaki a small white basket off to his left. "Here, you go pick up two bottles of Sho Chiku Bai Antique sake for me, and then two bottles of whatever you want. I'll go pick up the thing I forgot." He said before releasing his lover's hand and rushing off, leaving Nowaki to linger amongst the long aisle of alcohol.

Hiroki went over to where medicine and toiletries were sold. He looked around sharply, looking almost as if he were going to steal something, before stepping into the aisle where condoms and lubricant were sold. He flushed as he bent down on one knee and picked up a small bottle, the smallest they had, of blue raspberry flavored lube. _I know Nowaki will like this…_ he thought to himself, trying to convince himself that he wasn't buying it for his pleasure as well. He quickly covered the bottle up with both hands and ran out of that aisle back to Nowaki.

Nowaki finished picking up the last bottle of sake when he saw Hiroki approaching him out of his peripheral vision. "Get what you forgot?" He asked, placing the bottle into the basket gently.

"Um, yeah…tell you what," he got out his wallet and handed Nowaki about two thousand yen, trying not to flash the bottle to Nowaki. "You go pay for the drinks and I'll pay for what I got and meet you outside."

Nowaki took the money dutifully. "Alright. Why are you trying to hide it? What did you get?" Nowaki leaned forward and tried to grab Hiroki's hand to expose what he had.

He slapped Nowaki's wrist away. "Stop it! You'll see later!" He spun around quickly and headed for an empty register with a girl working at it.

He paid for the item with some minor embarrassment, despite the small smile on the young girl's face as she scanned the bottle as if it were just food or something else normal.

"500 yen," she said with a smile.

He handed over one coin and quickly grabbed the small bag, dropping it into the one from earlier and walking outside to wait for Nowaki. After waiting for two or three minutes, his lover came out.

"Ready, Hiro-san?" He asked, excitement tingeing his voice. Hiroki thought he sounded way too excited about this little drinking experiment.

"Yeah, let's go."

**Back at Nowaki & Hiroki's Apartment**

They unpacked the groceries as soon as they got home (Hiroki managed to inconspicuously slip the little blue bottle into his pocket while Nowaki had his back turned), leaving the alcohol out on the counter. Hiroki pulled out some glasses for them and poured them both a generous first cup of their preferred drink, then went into the living room to sit down and watch TV. Nowaki joined him a minute later, arm hung over the back of the couch behind Hiroki.

Hiroki looked back at Nowaki's arm, rolling his eyes before taking another drink.

Two empty bottles and an hour later, they were really starting to feel the effects of the alcohol working inside them. The two were sitting on the floor now, side by side with their legs crossed in front of the coffee table. Nowaki had managed to get Hiroki to spill out some stories about his childhood around the third drink.

"So, wait, Usami-san kissed you when you were only 10?"

"Yeah! And, because of that, I mean—*hiccup*—he's the reason I like men." Hiroki took another quick drink. "The bastard."

"Don't say that, Hiro-san! I'm glad you like men."

"Yeah, yeah…well, its great most of the time, except for when I get your huge dick rammed up my ass." Hiroki took another swig, finishing his sixth glass. "That shit hurts sometimes."

Nowaki blinked, frowning. "I'm sorry, Hiro-san. I'll be gentler."

"It's alright…not your fault." He leaned over and lain his head on Nowaki's shoulder, stroking his exposed forearm with his index finger. "Hey, do we have anymore to drink?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yes, there's still some more. But you've had six glasses, Hiro-san."

"More rice wine!"

Nowaki smiled as he poured his lover another full glass. Hiroki happily took another big gulp from the glass, laughing when he almost spilled most of the contents onto his shirt. "Whoopsie!" He giggled. "Mm, this is damn good. Fruity. Try it!" He thrust the glass at Nowaki, who gratefully accepted it and took a small sip. Indeed, Hiroki's drink was very tasty. It had a nice, smooth texture and smelled sweet and fruity.

Nowaki's smile was soft as he handed it back. He wished Hiroki was this giggly and happy all the time and not just when he was drunk. He leaned over and gave Hiroki a brief kiss on the lips. "Hiro-san is so cute."

"Mm…Nowaki is so sexy," Hiroki slurred, hissing out his s's.

Nowaki blinked in shock as Hiroki smiled at him with lustful, half-lidded eyes. "Hiro-san…?"

"Oh!" Hiroki's eyes brightened up. "Lemme show you what I got earlier." He reached down and pulled the bottle of lube out of his pocket, handing it to Nowaki. "Here, I figured you'd prolly wanna use it tonight."

Nowaki looked down at the bottle quickly. Right away he could tell it was lube, and it excited him greatly to know that he and Hiroki both had been thinking the same thing during their time at the market. He took a closer look, noticing that the label on the front said "flavored personal lubricant". His eyes and smile both widened.

"Hiro-san!" He leaned over and wrapped his arms around Hiroki's body. "What flavor is it?" He asked, pulling away quickly to scan the bottle.

"Blue raspberry, your favorite."

"Mm, yes. I love blue raspberry." He tore the bottle open and poured a tiny amount onto the tip of his finger. His tongue snaked out and lapped at his index finger to taste the syrupy liquid. "Yum…tastes good. But it'll taste even better on Hiro-san." He took a hold of Hiroki's hand to drizzle a small amount of the liquid onto his lover's index finger. Slowly, he took it into his mouth, drawing it out slowly before sucking it back inside, practically fellating Hiroki's finger.

Hiroki smiled slyly as he pulled back his slick, clean finger. He grabbed the bottle and placed it on the coffee table, grabbing Nowaki's shoulders and forcing him onto the ground underneath him. Nowaki was a little shocked at first but smiled as Hiroki kissed his mouth, not wasting anytime in slipping his tongue inside.

Nowaki found it terribly hard to smile and kiss at the same time. He weaved his fingers into Hiroki's soft brown hair, their kiss becoming hotter and more passionate with every passing second. Hiroki's arms wound around Nowaki's neck to pull their mouths even closer together and seek out just how far he could manage to get his tongue down Nowaki's throat.

Hiroki finally pulled away after about five minutes later, leaving both of them panting and breathless. He smiled down at Nowaki and shimmied down his long body, making his chin rest atop of Nowaki's navel. He lifted his head again momentarily to push Nowaki's t-shirt up to his chest with his hands. He stared at Nowaki's sculpted abdomen for a long moment before allowing his fingers to trace the firm ridges, causing Nowaki to shiver.

"I wanna taste Nowaki," he said, smiling as he dipped his tongue inside Nowaki's belly button and then began to unzip his lover's jeans. As he unzipped them he allowed his tongue to snake out and wander over the supple crevices of Nowaki's well-toned stomach, tasting warm, smooth skin.

"Ah! Hiro-san, you don't have to do that…" He moaned as Hiroki made a dark pink love bite on the side of his belly.

"Yes I do. You do this for me like…all the time. And I hardly ever do it for you." He shimmied down further as he finished unbuttoning Nowaki's jeans and pulled them down to his thighs with a little help. He did the same with his boxers, exposing Nowaki's already half-hard erection.

Hiroki drew his fingertips down the thick shaft, feeling smug as he watched Nowaki's cheeks darken. His eyes fell back onto Nowaki's cock, and he took a moment to admire it before sticking his tongue out and giving it a slow, residual lick from base to tip. Nowaki moaned as his back arched away from the floor, toes curling in his socks. Hiroki gave Nowaki's cock another languid swipe before taking it into his mouth as far as he could. Nowaki was just a little too big for him to take in all the way, but where his mouth wasn't his hands were, pumping expertly at the hard flesh.

Nowaki parted his legs, allowing Hiroki more room as he continually bobbed his head, mouth sometimes stopping to linger on the head and gather up some pre cum. He moaned Hiroki's name again which prompted Hiroki to go faster, dipping his head up and down with remarkable speed.

At this quick pace, it wasn't long before Nowaki felt himself get close to climax. "Hiro-san! _Mmm!_" Just as Hiroki began pulling away Nowaki came, coating Hiroki's flushed face with his seed. Hiroki opened his eyes and touched his face, looking at his semen-coated fingers for a moment before giving it a taste.

Nowaki sat up quickly. "I'm sorry, Hiro-san!" He pulled off his t-shirt the rest of the way and began cleaning Hiroki's face. "I really didn't mean to, but you were absolutely amazing."

Hiroki just giggled, allowing his face to be cleaned. "Don't apologize, stupid!" He pushed the t-shirt away once he felt his face was mostly clean. "I did it on purpose…" he mumbled to himself.

Nowaki tossed the t-shirt somewhere behind him and smiled at Hiroki.

"Screw this," Hiroki snapped, lunging forward onto Nowaki's lap and straddling his thighs. He roughly thrust his hips against his lover's bare stomach, eliciting a small gasp from Nowaki's mouth. "Let's get to the fucking."

Nowaki's eyes didn't leave Hiroki's even as his hands flew to his lover's dark gray slacks, undoing them as fast as he could manage and urging them off. Hiroki kicked them off his ankles the rest of the way and allowed Nowaki to strip off his navy blue briefs before being gently laid down on the floor on his back. Nowaki pulled back and finished getting rid of the rest of his own clothes. He then climbed back over Hiroki, erection already at full length again.

Hiroki moaned as Nowaki's warm, naked body pressed fully against his. He felt Nowaki nudge a knee between his legs and he thrust against it, feeling Nowaki thrust back against him a second later. He reached up and grabbed the back of Nowaki's black hair, pulling his mouth down for another long kiss.

Nowaki closed his eyes and enthusiastically slipped his tongue into Hiroki's mouth while blindly reaching for the bottle of lubricant Hiroki had just gotten him. Upon finding it he unscrewed the lid and let the cap fall off on its own. He pulled away and drizzled some of the syrupy blue liquid onto both of Hiroki's dusky pink nipples, encasing the left one with his lips. He slurped up the sour-sweet liquid, swirling the small erect bud around in his mouth.

After he finished he migrated over to his other nipple, cleaning that one up quickly before kissing a trail down Hiroki's thin stomach, stopping just above his erection. He pulled back just a little bit to pour a generous amount of lube onto his fingers then messily apply some to Hiroki's hard cock. He smiled up at him, offering Hiroki his hand before placing his mouth on the head. He suckled it for a long moment before lowering his mouth and taking Hiroki in all the way, feeling Hiroki begin to suck on his slick fingers.

After a few minutes of lavish, slow bobbing, Nowaki pulled his head away, causing Hiroki to grumble. He pulled his fingers back and slipped both hands underneath Hiroki's knees, pushing his thighs up to his chest and exposing his backside. He urged Hiroki to keep them like that while he anointed his lover's entrance with a liberal amount of the flavored lube.

"Nn…Nowaki…?"

"Hmm?" Nowaki hummed, kissing the back of one of Hiroki's thighs.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"I'm going to rim you." He kissed the back of Hiroki's other thigh.

"Are you sure? You've never done that be—ahhh!" He cut himself off and let out a lavish moan as he felt Nowaki's tongue slide along his entrance slowly. "Mmm!"

Nowaki slid his tongue back up, gently pressing his tongue against the puckered hole. Eventually he mustered up enough pressure to force it inside, trailing saliva along the rim as he thrust his long, warm tongue in and out.

"Oh God, Nowaki!" Hiroki cried helplessly, throwing his head back against the floor with a soft thud, which seemed to encourage the swift movements of Nowaki's tongue. He shoved it in as far as he could one last time before pulling it out to finish licking up the sweet syrupy liquid, noticing in his peripheral vision that Hiroki had started jerking himself off.

When he was finished he pulled away, sliding up Hiroki's body between his legs and licking his pink, smooth cheek. "Did you like that?" He asked, lips teasing the corners of Hiroki's mouth.

"You definitely need to do that more often," Hiroki admitted, turning his neck to meet Nowaki's lips. In his drunken state, he didn't consider where Nowaki's mouth had just been. That or he didn't care.

"Are you ready?" Nowaki asked after pulling away.

"Prepare me first. Fingers," Hiroki instructed. He snagged the blue raspberry lube from the coffee table just as Nowaki was reaching for it.

"Hiro-san?"

"Don't waste it on that, use the normal one. There's probably still a tube underneath the couch cushions from last week."

Nowaki nodded, reaching off to his right and snaking his hand underneath the couch cushions. He blindly reached around for the tube before finally finding it and pulling it out. He flipped up the cap and squirted some out onto three of his longest fingers.

Hiroki lifted a leg and draped it over Nowaki's shoulder as he felt those fingers protruding his bottom. One finger slid inside, rubbing against Hiroki's insides as it slowly came back out. As soon as it was most of the way out Nowaki quickly thrust it back inside, all the way to the knuckle. Nowaki repeated the motions several times before adding a second finger to stretch Hiroki further, scissoring his fingers. He eventually added a third finger, curling them and pressing directly against Hiroki's prostate.

Once Nowaki felt Hiroki thrusting very willingly into his hands he pulled his fingers out and poured some lube out onto his hard cock. He spread it out with his hand, covering the entire shaft.

By the time he had finished Hiroki had already grabbed a pillow off the couch and was now lying on it, flipped over on his stomach. He looked back at Nowaki. "…I want you to tie me up."

Nowaki blinked. He didn't know what to say to that suggestion. "Ano…"

Hiroki licked his lips. "Well?"

"Hiro-san…"

"You don't want to?" Hiroki feigned hurt.

"I do, but…what do you want to use?"

Hiroki looked around the living room, becoming slightly dizzy as he shook his head so rapidly. His eyes fell onto the Christmas tree and his eyes brightened up. "Christmas lights! There's a new box sitting over there!"

Nowaki crawled around the opposite side of the coffee table to retrieve the new-found restraints, tearing the box open as he shuffled back over behind Hiroki.

"How do you want it, Hiro-san?"

Hiroki shoved his face into the pillow, holding his wrists together behind his back. Nowaki strung the multi-colored lights out to get a flat cord before binding Hiroki's hands together. He tightened it, not enough to hurt, but enough to leave soft indentations and keep his wrists still. Hiroki tugged on the bonds to test them out.

"Alright, that's good. Now fuck me," Hiroki demanded, pushing his ass upwards for easy access.

Nowaki smiled and slid between Hiroki's legs, looping an arm around his petite waist to pull his hips into alignment for perfect penetration. Hiroki balanced himself as best he could using his shoulders and neck. He felt Nowaki press in closer, thrusting his prick lazily between his cheeks before poking the tip inside. He pushed in further, feeling Hiroki tense up slightly as his body was breached. Nowaki held onto Hiroki's bound wrists with left hand and his hip with his right.

"You feel so amazing, Hiro-san," Nowaki sighed, finishing shoving himself in the rest of the way.

Hiroki turned his neck to the side so he could breathe easier. "Nowaki! _Nngh!_" He drew in a quick breath as Nowaki gave a sudden powerful thrust and rubbed against his prostate.

Nowaki repeated the motions, pulling out abruptly before forcefully driving himself back inside. He set a rapid pace, feeling Hiroki's hips come up to meet his with flawless precision.

Hiroki felt a strong jolt of pleasure zip down his spine every time Nowaki let out a little grunt or hitch of breath. He bucked his hips helplessly, in desperate need of more stimulation. "Nowaki, jerk me!"

Nowaki only happily obliged, reaching around with this left hand and grasping Hiroki in his palm. He squeezed gently before giving it a soft tug, working his expert fingers along the stiff shaft. Hiroki felt a fresh wave of ecstasy wash through him, causing release to begin to pool in his lower belly. The dull ache brought on by his unfinished climax just got worse as Nowaki continually pounded into him from behind.

"Faster!" Hiroki yelled, clenching his inner muscles around Nowaki's cock to try and increase their overall pleasure.

Nowaki sped up, pushing in and out faster and faster each time, both of them dangerously close to climax. "_Nngh!_ Ohh, God! Nowaki!" Hiroki shrieked, thrusting harshly against Nowaki's hand as he came powerfully.

Not more than a second later he felt Nowaki join him, helplessly groaning out "Hiro-san!" as he climaxed vigorously within Hiroki.

Hiroki let his hips fall to the floor after Nowaki pulled his semen-coated hand away. "Please untie me," he requested, closing his eyes.

Nowaki, though exhausted, obliged. He slowly unwound the lights, gingerly rubbing the smooth pink indentations on Hiroki's wrists when they were completely free. Tossing the restraints off to the side he collapsed down on Hiroki's slim frame, careful not to crush him. He gently brushed the brunet's hair out of the way and pressed his upturned lips to the back of Hiroki's neck. "Hiro-san, you were amazing."

Hiroki's smile was gentle and sedated as he pushed himself up on his right arm, reaching as far behind him as he could to hook his left arm around Nowaki's shoulder. "I love you," he said, stroking the back of Nowaki's head.

"I love you, too," Nowaki sighed, nuzzling his face in Hiroki's neck warmly.

"Up," Hiroki instructed. Nowaki nodded obediently and did as he was told, pulling out of Hiroki's body and sitting back on his heels. Hiroki sat up on his knees, turning around to face his lover.

"Let's clean this shit up before it gets too sticky." Hiroki tried standing up but he immediately stumbled and fell backwards onto the couch. He giggled as he tried again, only to topple over onto Nowaki, forcing him back on his back.

They both giggled drunkenly and let their foreheads rest against each other. "Mayyybe that can wait," Hiroki said. Nowaki rubbed Hiroki's back in agreement.

Hiroki kissed Nowaki's cheek before sitting back up, offering a hand to Nowaki, who took it with a small smile. Nowaki stood up, obviously not as shaky as Hiroki. When he offered a hand to Hiroki he took it, but upon letting go the smaller man fell backwards onto the couch again. He scowled at the ground, as if to curse gravity. He then looked up at Nowaki with glittering brown eyes and opened his arms.

"Carry me," He requested, wrists slacking.

Nowaki smiled as he leaned down and let Hiroki's arms wind around his neck. He held Hiroki's ass as he lifted him, feeling the older man's legs clench tightly around his waist, an action that tickled the back recesses of Nowaki's brain.

He managed to carry Hiroki into the bedroom without bumping into too many things, and more importantly without dropping him. He placed one knee on the edge of the bed and leaned down to place his lover on the bed as gently as he could manage, smiling down at his blissful, sleepy face.

"Goodnight, Hiro-san," Nowaki whispered, pressing his lips to Hiroki's cheek. He slid his hands out from under Hiroki and began pulling away when Hiroki didn't let go, keeping his arms tightly wrapped around Nowaki's neck.

"Hiro-san, I need to go clean up."

"Nooo…" he pleaded. "Stay like this. Will clean up, later…" He yawned and buried his face in Nowaki's neck. He inhaled deeply, smiling as he caught the familiar scent that was distinctly and only Nowaki—musky, flowery, and the cologne Nowaki always wore that he loved. He inhaled again.

"Well, let's get under the covers first," Nowaki offered. "It's cold."

Hiroki agreed but refused to let go of Nowaki as they made their way underneath the warm, thick sheets. As soon as they were underneath them he let his head rest heavily on his pillow as Nowaki lain down on top of him, not at all bothered about his lover's body weight pressing down on him. Nowaki wrapped his arms around Hiroki and rested his head on his lover's left shoulder, closing his eyes.

"Goodnight, Hiro-san. I love you," was the last thing Hiroki heard before he finally yielded to the peaceful silence of sleep.

**END**

***ano – umm…***

**Ending A/N: alright, I'm pretty sure I'll probably get comments on this, so I'll go ahead and cut you short. I know that they probably wouldn't sell flavored lube at a market considering they don't even sell it at Wal-Mart. But I figured going back to the market just to pick up some sake would be boring, and I didn't just want to skip to them at home. And I've always wanted to write about them trying flavored lube, and a drunken Hiroki would be a better candidate for it, so….yeah. That's all I wanted to say.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
